ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance Fiennes
Lance Fiennes (born 25 October 1973 in New York, NY) was a wrestling veteran of eleven years and was a high profile wrestler in such feds as WWO, WWICW, and on both the Brawl and Rampage brands of the EwC. He was well renowned for his technical style as well as his rough approach to matches. He was the elder brother of the late and high profile wrestler Joseph "Seikan" Fiennes. On February 11, 2008, at a show in Birmingham, AL, Lance Fiennes assaulted Sean Ferguson at the end of a show after picking up a win with his partner James Chambers, and fell from sixty feet into the sound system of the arena. He was electrocuted and pronounced dead on arrival to the local hospital. Stats Height - 6 feet 3 Inches Weight - 256 pounds Birth Date - October 25, 1973 (age 34) Death Date - February 11, 2008 Alignment - Face Theme Song - "For A Brother" by Velvet Revolver Professional Debut Date - 1996 in CWF House Shows Official Debut Date - Spring 1997 on CWF Friday Fights Breakthrough - CWF 1998, winning the World Heavyweight Title in a shock upset during a six man Hell In A Cell match. Finishing Moves - The Fiennes-O-Matic (Impact Driver, infamous for its tendency to snap an opponent's neck) and the Lance Bomb (a sit-down scoop slam, ala Dupree Bomb). Ringnames - "The Epitomé Of Superiority", "The EpitomY Of Superiority", "The King Of Endurance", Quotes - "I'm too damn good for you!" Trained By - Draco Nosferatus in Atlanta, Georgia (1995-1996) Handlers - Sam (1996-2002), Joe (2002–Present) Pic Bases - The 123 Kid (1996-1997), Bret Hart (1997-2002), Shawn Michaels (2002-2003), Test (2003-Present) About Lance Early life Born in New York City, Lance George was by the age of two moved to Buffalo to escape the bustling city life and afford his parents peace. Sadly his family was dysfunctional, with a doctor father who often went on business trips to countries like Indonesia and Cuba to do voluntary humanitarian work. His mother, on the other hand, was a housewife who often had affairs while the father was away. Lance often went on the humanitarian trips with his father for "experience" sake, but at the age of 14, he took his 9 year old brother Joseph and ran away and admitted themselves to an orphanage where they fabricated their last names to be "Fiennes". While at the orphanage, Lance would often find himself in fights, and would all too often win them. Similarly, he was left with the duty of protecting his younger brother, who by the age of 12 had already grown to be as big as him. While in the orphanage, Lance and Joseph founded a small backyard wrestling club spurred on by the image of wrestlers like Chris Benoit and Hulk Hogan on the TV. They gained schoolyard success, and at the age of 18, in early 1992, Lance moved out of the orphanage with his 13 year old brother and moved to Chicago, IL they rented out a small apartment, where Lance would go on to Major in Philosophy following his Philosophical aspirations in school. Despite this, during his major he had struck up a friendship with fellow performer Johnny The Giant, who they befriended back in their Buffalo Orphanage, and Lance was trained by the big man from 1995 until 1996, when Lance was signed on to CWF and performed rounds in the house shows as a light-heavyweight. Following a series of losses against larger and up and comer opponents, Lance hit the gym and put on roughly forty pounds of muscle. He was accepted into the official roster for Colossal Wrestling Federation in 1997 after tallying up a series of wins on the house show circuit, and then went on to start his successful career... Colossal Wrestling Federation (1996-2000) It wasn't until two weeks after his professional debut in 1997 that Lance discovered the homicides of his biological parents. This weighed heavily on him in the ring, and caused a falling out between him and his brother Joseph, who meanwhile sought success in WWL. In the CWF, Lance won the Hardcore Title a total of six times, but his mat-wrestling/technical style never made him a standout, and he was eventually released from the CWF in 2000. His reputation was already there though. In 1998, Lance shocked the world when he won the World Heavyweight Title in a Hell In A Cell Ladder match. So he headed to Japan thereafter, where he was welcomed to its prominent hardcore division with open arms. Crazy Japanese Wrestling (2000-2001) When Lance left the CWF in 2000, he was offered work in Japan, and headed to Crazy Japanese Wrestling (CJW) to perform in the Main-Event division (essentially, the Hardcore Division), where he took part in some brutal match-ups and ended up being released from CJW after a severe spinal injury threatened to put him out permanently. Not wanting to be liable, CJW released Lance from his contract, but he returned to action a year later after his spinal rehabilitation was complete. World Wrestling Organisation (2002-2004) In 2002, Lance hit the World Wrestling Organisation at its peak when a contract literally came to his mailbox from the WWO President-Of-Operations Jamie Freesmith, apparently by his brother Joseph Fiennes' advice. Lance joined in April of '02 and wrestled alongside his brother Joseph as the highly successful Fiennes Brothers, where for a full year they dominated and redefined Tag Team Wrestling in WWO. Then, in an acrimonious split (mostly due to management deciding on the younger brother's superiority due to his physical and stand-out success), Joseph Fiennes legally changed his name to Joseph "Seikan" Fiennes and adopted "Seikan" as his alias, the very alias he originally offered to his older brother. Lance would enter a phase he would call himself, "The Dark Ages", where he remained constantly in his brother's shadow. Lance won the WWO Heavyweight Title twice, the first time on a weekly show, a week later he would job to Seikan to lose the title. The second time he won it was in 2004, when his brother Seikan had already left for RWF, and he held it for a successful total of three months before the federation went under. However much of the shadow he occupied, Lance was still a fan-favourite, continuously determined and always focused and ready. He lacked the cockiness and naïvety that had practically made his brother a household name and always fought with what he had and was given. He dominated the International Title Division, winning the title a total of seven times, and eventually, after Seikan left, was booked, officially, as "The Epitomé Of Superiority" in February 2004 (six years after he was nicknamed as such by CWF commentator Harold J. Thunder), and was slapped on top of the WWO. But when the aforementioned crumbling of WWO occurred, Lance was left in the dark... The Death Of A Brother (2004-2007) In November 2004, Lance received a call he had been dreading. Mr. Deity (an old friend from WWO): "Lance, I-I-I don't know what to say but... turn on the news to Channel 8." Lance would go on to comment in a press conference soon after the incident... The TV screen flickered to life. My eyes were ready, my hands were ready, I was ready to see what Deity seemed so distressed about. Then I saw it. My brother's face on the screen, with the one set of words and numbers I had dreaded for years, 'Joseph "Seikan" Fiennes (1978-2005)', and I guess I went silent for about three hours. I just sat there. I don't think my arm, gripping the remote control, lowered from its right-angled state. Indeed, Joseph "Seikan" Fiennes had been claimed in a brutal homicide in his own home from multiple stab wounds to the chest and his head had been repeatedly bashed in with a baseball bat. The circumstances of his death were debated for a while, but in February 2006 the police had apprehended two suspects in Texas and they were found guilty, sentenced to death. Seikan was murdered in a drug related homicide. Lance attempted to quash the detail of drugs, but the media overpowered him and Seikan's seemingly immortal ever-after reputation was stained. In 2007, Joseph Fiennes however revealed himself to be alive. The authorities had lost Joseph's body in the case, and embarrassed... they covered up the problem, lying to Lance. In a lawsuit, Lance won himself a large sum of cash. In an untimely end, however, it was the lead up to Night Of Champions 9 where Lance had won his Hardcore title, when Joseph Fiennes (put away for the murder of one Dr. Longoria) committed suicide in prison after a secret admirer (recently revealed as a woman named Celeste) sent him video tapes of Lance dropping acid, smoking weed, injecting heroin, and more or less doing everything that Joseph despised (Joseph killed Dr. Longoria for dealing drugs to Xavier Merricon, leading to Xavier's suicide). Rebellion Wrestling Federation (2004-2005) Lance was offered a large sum of money from the Rebellion Wrestling Federation (where Lance had signed onto in 2004) and subsequently allowed the event of his brother's death to be used for a storyline between RWF superstar Blade (not of EwC fame) and Viper, but when Viper opted out to promote the WWICW, RWF offered Lance a contract and Fiennes agreed. Sadly, he was expected to continue the legacy, even being demanded by Jammin' James (the owner) to change his alias to Lance "Seikan" Fiennes to fulfill his brother's popularity. Demanding to be allowed out of his brother's shadow, Lance's interests with Jammin' James conflicted, and Lance stormed out of the RWF on sour terms. However, in the IWA ring (where RWF, WWICW, and a number of other federations remained), his reputation was retained when Jason Williams, owner of WWICW, called him up and offered him a contract. Lance accepted, and subsequently joined. World Wide International Championship Wrestling (2006) In the WWICW, Lance discovered a whole new call to talent by waltzing in and, from the get go, annihilating top names like 'The Sharpshooter' Jack Cage and the insane Narmon Greene. He would define himself in this federation by defeating arch nemesis Viper (who, along with Lance Fiennes, was one of the two top superstars in the WWICW) for the Contender Title. It would be their best of three feud in this regard that would snatch the front page in the news. In the Super-X Tournament, Lance and Viper ended up in the Finals against one another, and despite a valiant effort, Viper defeated Lance to win the Super-X Title. Subsequently, the two were to face one another in a Champion Vs. Champion bout for the vacant World Heavyweight Title. Through a shocking turn of events, Lance won. He would hold both the Contender and World Heavyweight Titles for several months before losing his Contender Title to RWF draftee Blade, forcing the vacation of the Tag Team titles they had earned together earlier, and in a subsequent rivalry that lit up the headlines of the WWICW, Viper interrupted a title match between Lance and his former protege Alex Awesome to lose his World Heavyweight Title to Awesome. This would mark the calling for the last main event of WWICW, and the match that would send WWICW under. Lance Fiennes, who had made the finals of all three Super-X Tournaments held in the WWICW but never won, and the man who had remained on top for so long, was to face his arch nemesis Viper in a match to end all matches. In a valiant fight, Viper defeated Lance Fiennes on WWICW's last Monday Night Massacre, leaving their score with one another as 2-2, and as a result WWICW was axed, several performers jumping ship to RWF in a great coup, leaving Alex Awesome as the last WWICW World Heavyweight Champion. The Lance Fiennes-era WWICW was the second time WWICW was formed, and it lasted six months in this state. Lance Fiennes notably won back his Contender Title, but only defended it once in an under-publicised match against Jack Cage a week before the final installment of Massacre. EWC career In November 2006, Lance Fiennes accepted a large sum of money from President Mac of Extreme Wrestling Corporation, an apparent "avid fan" of Lance's work in his (then) ten year career. Signing a minimum one-year contract to the EwC, Lance Fiennes was signed to Friday Night Rampage along with another up-and-comer, Xavier Merricon. F-A-M and Rampage Working them into a storyline together, Lance and Xavier became F-A-M (Fiennes-A-Merricon), a humour-powered tag team that breathed fresh air into the Rampage brand and subsequently scared the shit out of every other roster member with their mock-homoerotic antics. Together, they became one of Co-Rampage-GM Michael Saint's personal "tag teams of tomorrow". Sadly, Lance suffered an injury at WrestleFest VIII in a battle royale, and was out of action for a month while his tag team partner pursued a solo run, winning the Television Title. Lance returned and on his first week back acted as manager for Xavier in a title defense against Olypsius, of tag team Blood Streams fame. Thanks to interference from Michael Saint, Olypsius won the TV title, and in following weeks, F-A-M crumbled after drug addiction took its toll on Xavier Merricon and he was suspended without pay. In the following weeks, Xavier's short-term contract expired and President Mac refused to re-sign him. This left Lance in a ditch with an earlier granted Tag Team Title shot, and thus Jason Walker was substituted sloppily with Lance. In the ensuing Tag Team Title match against Blood Streams and Cameron Hayden & El Chupacabra, Lance and Jason became the key targets of Hayden and Chupa's dominance, and their team's fall saw Hayden and Chupa become Tag Team champions. Lance had hit a dry spot. He was an up and comer in the EwC with Xavier Merricon as F-A-M, but with his partner ruining the team and management unable to do anything with Lance, he was left to fester in the undercard until an annual draft saw Lance swapped to Monday Night Brawl, the flagship brand of the EwC. Struggling On Brawl Despite Lance's new found confidence in starting out on a clean slate, Lance would fail to win a match for the next month or so. At StrangleMania though, BDC and Nathaniel Broadway would join forces with Lance to annihilate the fellow Brawl superstars Lance fought with in a brand vs. brand match, this annihilation being as punishment for not fighting as valiantly as Lance did. Retribution Inc. was born. The next week, Lance and Sean Ferguson battled fiercely as Lance aimed for Ferguson's HardCore title, but Lance failed to capitalise and lost. A series of tag team losses then culminated in the Rumble In The Bronx... Brawl's Best Lance Fiennes and Jay Cee went back a way. At StrangleMania 5, Lance screwed Jay Cee out of a victory in a Money In The Bank Match, and this came weeks after Jay Cee defeated Lance and Murphy Jones in a triple threat match. Now at the Rumble, all seemed to be in place. Lance and Broadway, along with new Retribution Inc. member Joey Orsome, all battled in the Rumble fiercely, and it eventually came down to Fiennes, Broadway, and none other than Jay Cee himself. Despite the odds being against him, Jay Cee did the impossible and sent both members of Retribution Inc. outside the ring, even sofar as sparing Lance to be the last elimination. Despite Retribution Inc.'s failure to win on the night (BDC also failed to win the EwC Title after Jesse Nuñez picked up the victory), the following weeks were a different story for Lance. Indeed, the Rumble at least showed people through Lance being the last man thrown out that he was certainly a competitor to be reckoned with. Lance was booked on the undercard against newcomer Marcus Riot, and won in ridiculously simple competition. Then in a huge turn of events, Lance Fiennes and Jay Cee faced off the following week in one of Brawl's arguably biggest match-ups. In a No-Disqualifications match, Jay Cee and Lance Fiennes beat the holy hell out of one another, and through a split second's change in the tides, Lance Fiennes shocked the world when he defeated one of Brawl's top superstars, Jay Cee. It was this match that really defined Lance Fiennes and highlighted him as one of the elite on Brawl, alongside Moses Lake, Sean Ferguson, BDC, Jesse Nuñez, Nathaniel Broadway, and Joey Orsome. The Champ Of North America A week after defeating Jay Cee, Lance Fiennes was booked in a ladder match for the vacant North American Title against Mr. X, a man who was very vocal about his desire for the title. In fantastic competition, Lance Fiennes picked up the victory and walked away the North American Champion. In the following weeks, Lance would enjoy a series of wins, including a Tag Team win over Moses Lake and Sean Ferguson, who had by then concocted the antithesis to Retribution Inc.'s thesis, Retribution Solution. At One Night Encounter though, Lance Fiennes went into a triple threat bout against newcomers Ricker and Heartless, and defeated them both to retain his North American Championship. The following Monday Night Brawl, Lance would defend his title again, this time one on one with Ricker, and in a shocking upset, Lance was defeated. In a great display of sportsmanship, Lance said goodbye to the North American division (deemed to be an undercard division on Brawl) and challenged Jay Cee to another one on one the following week for the number one contendership to the EwC Undisputed Title. He lost, sadly, and attained himself a haircut to remember. So he had lost the North American title and his long hair over a fortnight of pain and loss... A Fortnight Of Upset And Betrayal Working through a few lower and middle card matches, Lance Fiennes was soon faced with the prospect of the demise of Retribution Incorporated when fellow founding member Nathaniel Broadway turned his back on the stable and cost Lance Fiennes a tag team match against Sean Ferguson and Jay Cee. However, when Lance Fiennes was scheduled to face former EwC Champion Jesse Nunez in the last Brawl before Night Of Champions 9 (where Lance challenged fan favourite and Retribution Solution co-founder Moses Lake to a Stairway To Hell Match for the HardCore Title), things started to weigh down on the guy, who many still didn't look at with the same admiration as other big name Brawl stars. On the night, however, Lance Fiennes outperformed Jesse in the match from start to finish, the result scarcely debated even when BDC became involved, as Nunez showed no signs of turning the match around when he found himself face first on the outside. Lance pinned the man, sending himself into Night Of Champions 9 with great esteem. In the weeks leading up, however, Lance Fiennes endured the suicide of his brother Joseph Fiennes after his incarceration, having endured the knowledge of Lance's newfound drug addiction. Rather than make Lance stop the drugs, the addiction worsened, and on a nationally televised FOX talkshow, Lance Fiennes OD'd, only to come to and deliver a promo that hyped Lance Fiennes up and really caught the attention of the general public. With bookies unable to put a finger on who looks more impressive going into Night Of Champions in the HardCore title match, Lance sought to prove many of his conservative critics wrong when he walked into NoC9 on Sunday the 26th of August, and in a match ending that relied on a controversial tape replay to determine who had released the belt first when the two unstrapped it high above the ring in the ladder rules Stairway To Hell match. It was proven in a split second that Moses released first, and Lance Fiennes' biggest win in his career came with the victory over Moses, now the Hardcore champion, and crushing Moses Lake's dream of outdoing Shadow Man's legendary HardCore title reign. However, after the match, Lance Fiennes turned on BDC and, with Moses Lake and Sean Ferguson aiding Fiennes, they beat down BDC in the lead up to the main event. It was revealed then that Lance Fiennes had defected to Retribution Solution, invigorating and empowering its previously waning strength and leaving BDC as the only founding member of Retribution Incorporated. Lance's actions were lauded by the general public as Lance Fiennes regained public favour at the same time that he showed that he meant business in the EwC. Is there a Solution to being an outcast? In following weeks, personal rifts between Sean Ferguson and Lance that boiled below the surface of Retribution Solution came to a climax when a fatal four way bout involving the two, as well as Retribution Incorporated's Link and the solo performer Jay Cee ended up a tie as Lance pinned Link and Sean pinned Jay Cee. The following week, in the run up to Battlegrounds (where James Chambers has been named as the number one contender to Lance Fiennes' Hardcore Title) Lance and Sean tagged to take on Retribution Incorporated's BDC and Hopper Rose and in a great show of teamwork, Lance and Sean defeated their opponents, giving the Hardcore champion a lot of hype going into Battlegrounds. On Your Own Terms At Battlegrounds, the Retribution Solution was disbanded, and all of the champions defending their titles successfully retained, including Lance, who overcame a series of punishing falls to chain James Chambers to the metal pole in the corner. This defense would be complemented by a successful run on Brawl that would include being named a member of Team Brawl in the main event at Stablewars 9. After defeating Joey Orsome in the lead-up to Stablewars, Lance found himself on the winning team of his match, but was unfortunately the first to be eliminated on his team. Sources cite that he was in fact one of the strongest competitors on his team, but that circumstance had consumed him on the night. With eight consecutive victories making up his streak thus far, Lance had opted to defend his Hardcore title for the second time, this time against EwC veteran and Brawl up-and-comer Alex Draven on November the 12th. In addition to this, he announced that he would be picking out a partner to work with in a tag team situation, declaring that he would be "ending Brawl's dry spot in the tag team division" by going after the Tag Team titles, held by El Chupacabra and Shadow Man. Death Of An Icon On February 4, 2008, Lance Fiennes lost the Hardcore title in a snap title match with Sean Ferguson. The following week, he died in a freak accident at the end of the show after attacking Sean Ferguson atop the arena's titantron set up. He fell sixty feet and landed in the sound system set up. He was electrocuted to death at age 34. Prolific Opponents Blade: Family friend of Lance and Joseph Fiennes, it was after Joseph's feigned death that Lance blamed Blade for the homicide based on loose evidence from a nameless contact later revealing himself to be Viper. Blade and Lance feuded over Joseph Fiennes throughout Lance's short stay in the RWF. The feud lasted from late 2004 until early 2005, when Lance walked out on the RWF. Blade and Lance faced one another again in the WWICW, but chose not to resume the storyline. Alex Awesome: In the WWICW, Alex Awesome and Lance Fiennes tagged as a successful apprentice-mentor duo, and their success was questioned in the end when, during their Tag Team title reign, Alex turned his back on Lance, cost themselves the match, and proceed to attack Lance, turning heel in an attempt to "break out of Lance's shadow". Their feud was followed by a series of wins for Lance before a showdown at one of the final pay per views culminated in Viper's interference, causing Alex Awesome to win. Their feud faded away after the WWICW collapsed. Viper: Utterly at odds with Lance Fiennes, the two fought viciously with one another throughout the existence of the WWICW, and despite outside influences and side stories in the wake, Viper versus Lance was always the headlining event. Lance defeated Viper for the Contender Title, and then Viper defeated Lance in the finals of the Super X Tournament to become the first Super X Champion. Lance broke the tie when he defeated Viper to become a joint World Heavyweight and Contender Champion in the WWICW. In the final weekly show for the WWICW, however, Viper sent off the show by defeating Lance and evening the scores. Their feud remains bitter and unsettled. Joseph "Seikan" Fiennes: Overshadowing his brother Lance, the two were head to head in the WWO, with Joseph almost always getting the upper hand. Even when Joseph lost his WWO title to another wrestler and Lance proceeded to pick up the pieces and win, Joseph was there to beat Lance the following week and take his title back. Lance was forever in his brother's shadow, and despite the one-sided feud, Lance was always a fan favourite for it. Jay Cee: When Lance Fiennes jumped ship in the EwC from the Rampage brand to the Brawl brand, Lance's efforts in a triple threat match were wasted when he was pushed aside and Jay Cee picked up the win. In the ensuing moments, Lance proceeded to beat down Jay Cee in the ring, then stalking Jay Cee to StrangleMania 5, where Lance cost Jay Cee the Money In The Bank match he was scheduled to be in. Jay Cee responded however by continuing his success into the Rumble In The Bronx, saving Lance Fiennes to be his last victim, throwing Lance out last to win the Rumble. After this, however, Lance won the North American Title and complemented this achievement by ending Jay Cee's undefeated streak in a singles match. A month later, a rematch was instigated, and Jay Cee put his Number One Contendership to the EwC title on the line for the opportunity to cut Lance's long hair. Jay Cee won, and Lance's hair was cut. Their feud has been simmering on the back burner while Jay Cee chases the EwC title and Lance defends his Hardcore title, but is too hot to pass over. Prolific Tag Team Partners Joseph "Seikan" Fiennes: As the successful "Fiennes Brothers", they won the WWO Tag Team Titles twice in Lance's early run there. Alex Awesome: Lance's apprentice, they won the Tag Team titles once in the WWICW, but lost them after Alex's betrayal. Blade: Lance teamed with Blade on a once off in the lead up to the WWICW's collapse, defeating Narmon and Larnis Greene. Xavier Merricon: Together they were the up-and-coming Fiennes-A-Merricon, or F-A-M, and were named number one contenders to the EwC title before Xavier was suspended and Lance was forcefully teamed up with Jason Walker, an undercarder on the decline. Not surprisingly, Jason Walker cost his team the match. Matt Merricon: Only recently teamed up with, Matt is Xavier's younger brother and has helped Lance to revive F-A-M. Despite the brutal manner in which Lance treats Matt, Merricon is focused on the goal of bringing about success for the team. Already, Brawl GM Max Carter is considering them as contenders for the Tag Team Titles in the EwC. EwC Title Defenses North American Title (05/28/07 - 07/02/07: 1 month, 5 days) *'05/28/07': Lance Fiennes defeats Mr. X in a Ladder Match on Monday Night Brawl to win the vacant North American title. *'06/24/07': Lance Fiennes successfully defends the North American title in a Triple Threat match against Heartless and Ricker at One Night Encounter. *'07/02/07': Lance Fiennes is defeated by Ricker on Monday Night Brawl, losing the North American title. Hardcore Title (08/26/07 - 02/04/08: 5 months, 8 days) *'08/26/07': Lance Fiennes defeats Moses Lake in a Stairway To Hell Match at Night Of Champions 9 to win the Hardcore Title. *'09/30/07': Lance Fiennes successfully defends the Hardcore title in a Tame The Beast match against James Chambers at Battlegrounds. *'11/12/07': Lance Fiennes successfully defends the Hardcore title in a Hardcore match against Alex Draven on Monday Night Brawl. *'02/04/08': Lance Fiennes is defeated by Sean Ferguson in a Hardcore match on Monday Night Brawl, losing the Hardcore title. Title History :Colossal Wrestling Federation ::*Hardcore Champion (6x) ::*International Champion (3x) ::*World Heavyweight Champion :Crazy Japanese Wrestling ::*Hardcore Champion (8x) ::*American Champion (2x) :World Wrestling Organization ::*Tag Team Champion (2x, with Joseph Fiennes) ::*International Champion (6x) ::*World Heavyweight Champion (2x) :Rebellion Wrestling Federation ::*Hardcore Champion :World Wide International Championship Wrestling ::*Contender Champion (2x) ::*Tag Team Champion (2x) (1st with Alex Awesome, 2nd with Blade) ::*World Heavyweight Champion :Extreme Wrestling Corporation ::*North American Champion ::*Hardcore Champion Category:CharactersCategory:WrestlersCategory:1973 birthsCategory:Characters from New York